More Than Just a Blind Date Part 1 Coffee
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Blake goes on a blind date, and finds that this may not be such a bad thing. Blake x Ruby. Ladybug.


Blake was going to kill Weiss.

No, actually, she was going to _murder _Weiss and hide the body where no one would find it.

As she stood outside the coffee shop, staring at the "Open" sign, she vaguely wondered what the murder rate in Vale was—specifically when the intended victim was her nosy roommate.

"'Go on a blind date', she says", the obsidian-haired girl muttered. "'Have a good time,' she says. 'Oh it just so happens I know someone who's single and is a girl just like you, I already set you up, have fun', she says. One of these days, I'm going to shove that smug face of hers into the mud."

She looked inside. According to Weiss' instructions, the girl was going to be wearing a red hoodie with silver tassels.

The thing was, Blake was dreading this blind date. She had never had much luck in dating the same sex, so who was to say that this date wouldn't end well like all the others?

Her mind went back to the one disastrous date with her exercise coach. Thankfully Pyrrha had been a good sport and they continued to be friends.

Well, better not to delay the inevitable. With a sigh, she pushed on the door and entered the shop.

Ren greeted her. "Hey, Blake. The usual?"

"Hey, Ren. Yes, please."

The pink-eyed boy nodded. "To go?"

"Um, actually I'm supposed to meet someone here."

He grinned. "Another date, Casanova?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm supposed to meet a girl wearing a red hoodie with silver tassels."

"You mean her?"

"Huh?"

Ren motioned over to the back table.

Sure enough, there she was.

Oh.

Huh.

Weiss never mentioned her hair. Brown with red-dyed tips.

And silver eyes that looked like the watery moonlight.

Well.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Taking a deep breath, Blake walked over to her. When she got close, the girl looked up from her phone. "Hello!"

"Hi, there."

She grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Are you Blake?"

"Yes, I am."

The girl got up from her chair and held out her hand. "I'm Ruby! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Her smile was so warm and genuine, Blake couldn't help but smile back. She took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Ruby."

As they sat down, Blake had a chance to study her. Her hair was the first thing that drew her attention to her, followed by her silver eyes (those were definitely not colored contacts). Then her attention were drawn to her hands, covered by finger-less gloves; small burns dotted her knuckles, and she saw one long burn on her right arm.

"Do you work on jewelry or something?"

"What? Oh, all my burns, right? Yeah, I do, as a matter of fact. I'm an art student at the university."

"Really? What year?"

"I'm a freshman." Ruby took a sip of her drink in front of her. "I just started at Beacon."

"Mmm. What's that you're drinking?"

"Oh, it's a strawberry smoothie. I, uh, don't really drink coffee."

Ren came up and placed Blake's green tea in front of her. As he walked away and she added honey to it, she asked "Why's that?"

"Let's just say that when I drink caffeine in general, I tend to get hyper."

"Well, Ren does make really good smoothies."

—

And so it went. Both of them chatted about school (Blake was one year ahead of Ruby), their favorite books (both agreed that_ Lord of the Rings_was one of the best book series ever; Ruby was even trying to make a copy of the One Ring), their favorite movies (Blake found that Ruby preferred live action over animation, yet was obsessed with Disney films), their favorite hobbies (Blake wrote short stories while Ruby designed fantasy weapons), and their families (Ruby had an older sister Yang who was studying to be a physical education teacher).

And both of them were having a really good time

As the date wore on, Blake, after getting a refill of tea, asked "So how do you know Weiss? I think I mentioned that she's my roommate."

The brunette took a gulp of her smoothie, orange-and-blueberry flavored now. "She's in my poetry class. We sit next to each other every afternoon."

Blake smiled a little, tapping her spoon on her teacup. "You like poetry?"

"Yeah. Shakespeare's my fave, but I'm really liking Spenser."

The onyx-haired girl thought for a minute, and then spoke "_And is there care in Heaven? And is there love in heavenly spirits to these Creatures bace?_"

Ruby then said "_How oft do they their silver bowers leave to come to succour us that succour want!_"

They both grinned at each other, but any further comment was cut short by Ren walking up to the table.

"I hate to cut this short, girls, but its closing time."

Ruby looked at her watch. "Oh, man, is it that late? I promised Yang that I'd get the ingredients for dinner tonight, and I've only got an hour to get to the store before it closes." She jumped up from her seat.

Blake got up as well. "I can give you a ride if you want."

"Nah, I've got my scooter, and I think if I take this one shortcut I can get there in enough time." She then said "Hey, can you give me your arm?"

"Wha—-um, okay." Blake held out her right arm; Ruby then promptly pulled a Sharpie from her pocket and scrawled a series of digits on the inside of her arm.

"There. That's my cell phone number." She capped the marker and put it in her pocket.

Blake looked down at the numbers, amused, then reached into her own pocket and pulled out a business card. "Here's mine."

"Oh, cool, you carry business cards?"

"Yup. Well, it was great to meet you, Ruby."

"You, too, Blake! I hope we get to hang out again soon." With that, Ruby said a quick goodbye to Ren, paid her tab, and walked out the door.

Ren chuckled as he picked up her glass. "She's awfully cute."

Blake looked down at her arm, and then back out the door as she watched Ruby put on a grey helmet, climbed onto a bright red scooter and drove away.

A smile appeared on her face. "She is."

—

"See? Didn't I tell you that you two would get along wonderfully?"

Blake looked over the back of the sofa at Weiss. "Yes, you did. You've been saying that a few times now." She looked down at her computer screen and scrolled through her Tumblr.

"I'm just glad that your date went well. Who knows?" Weiss placed their dinner dishes into the dishwasher. "Maybe the two of you will go out on another date."

Blake's cell chose that moment to sing the Imperial Death March. Picking up her cell, she saw a text message from a number she'd just put into her contacts.

_Hi, Blake! They're going to be showing both of the Hobbit films before the Battle of the Five Armies the day after tomorrow. Would you like to go see it with me? We can have dinner before._

Blake found herself grinning. "We are now," she said, tapping out a reply.

—

A/N: Blake handing out a business card with her cellphone number is something that I actually do myself. I find it easier sometimes than writing it down.

Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
